The ability to measure as-built residential, commercial, and industrial structures is becoming increasingly important for real estate marketing and remodeling. The current state of the art in this field is manual measurement and sketching which is not cost effective enough to meet the demands of these applications. The present invention will overcome these problems and provides a system that will meet the existing demand for fast, low cost floor plan measurement.